


24p a breath [v2]

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: a poem about air quality
Kudos: 1





	24p a breath [v2]

Hope and sympathy are in dire supply  
when our Rulers don't care if we lay down and die  
nor do they mind that our planet is choking  
on all the carbon their factories keep smoking

My future is being torn from my breast  
while i cough and i splutter and i clutch at my chest  
but at least they sell a solution to MY problem THEY caused  
huff an inhaler, 24 pence a breath, of course!

They've monitized the mere act of breathing  
a madness that makes me rage filled and seething  
it's their cars and their factories that smog up the sky  
that have damaged my lungs and left me breath shy

But as long as they profit our Rulers don't care  
about our disgusting and low quality air  
they'll just keep lining their pockets and laughing  
while i'm sat here coughing and choking and barking

Nothing about this travesty will change  
as long as they're out there shirking the blame  
so i'll keep making these chesty deposits  
and dream of a world where they'll finally stop it.


End file.
